Denial and Realization
by HiImPanda
Summary: Sasuke wakes up from unknown mans bed. This blonde keeps appearing and appearing to his life. Now he has three people making his life difficult. SasNar
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally in Wattpad, but I never went there. This is why I took this down and moved this here. Enjoy?**

* * *

I really don´t now how I ended up on this situation. I look to my side and see sleeping beauty, sleeping and breathing calmly. His hair as bright as the sun, skin smooth and tanned, perfect cheek bones, three whisker like marks i both cheeks. And behind those eyelids I remember seeing the most beautiful sky blue eyes I´ve ever seen in my entire life.

I look around to see the room that still smells from our last nights activities. The king sized bed where I´m currently laying in is on one wall and the opposite wall is full mirror, closet doors I´m guessing. On the left side of the bed is glass door into balcony and I can see how the sunlight shines into the drop-dead-hot blonds hair. Walls are blank and disgustingly orange.

The blond shifts in his sleep and wraps his bit muscular hand over my chest, for probably third time while I´ve been awake. I haven´t had enough courage to get up of the bed because I fear of waking the blond.

Trying to move his hand off me without waking him, I hear moaning yawn. I look at the blond in horror and see how he is blinking slowly to get awake. Oh fan-fucking-tastic, now he is awake and I´m in deep shit. Fuck, my life sucks...

"G´morning sexy," he says and places his hand over me again and buries his head bit into my chest.

"..Morning... umm.. I-I´m pretty sure I should be at work right now..." I say and start to move and try get up from the bed.

"Stay, you´re s´warm" he states and tightens his grip over me.

"Do you have clock here? `Cause I´m pretty sure that I´m already late and my brother won´t like it too much if I´m not at work before afternoon.." I try to get up again.

"Nah-ah, you already said it, you´re already late so why go at all? Didn´t you have a good night?" he asks and looks up to me.

"Umm.. yeah, but I don´t even know your name and I said I´m late for wo.."

"It´s Naruto"

"Excuse me?"

"My name, it´s Naruto," he states and lets me get into sitting position.

"O-okay, thanks, Naruto, I had good night," I say while getting up of the bed "But now I have to go.."

"I had good night too, Sasuke," he says with sexy voice and teasing grin in his face.

"Uh.. you´re welcome?" I say and pick my clothes from the floor so I could dress up.

"Do you want some breakfast or something?" Naruto says and get up from the bed and with no shame, he walk over me bare naked all muscles moving along his body. Apparently he isn´t too sore or doesn´t just show it.

"Uh.. just some coffee would be nice, thanks," I say and try to rub the banging headache away.

"All right," he states and kisses my neck before exiting the room.

Fuck. That´s all I got to say. Oh my fucking god. Can this get any better? I freaking have fiance at home. Fuck, Itachi´s so going to kill me. Why in the hell did I go to that bar in then first place? Oh right-I got pissed at that Bitch-of-a-fiance. And the wedding´s in two months. I hate arranged marriages. Why can´t twenty-one year old live his life how he wants? And top of that this _Naruto,_ is a guy. A. GUY. I don´t do guys. Or I didn´t before.. That´s not the point! I´m gonna be late and gonna be killed later today.

When I´m ready with dressing up I pick my watch to see that it´s already over 1.00 walk out of the room. When I find my phone it´s propably already blown up.

Walking through the small apartment to the kitchen, where I can smell just made coffee. God I love coffee in the mornings, even though it´s not morning anymore, I love coffee after waking up.

"Hello sexy," says the sexy voice from the counter. And he´s still naked, just with apron hanging from his sexy hips, covering private parts.

"Please, just call me Sasuke," _or just don´t call me anything at all?_

"Oh please, I thought you got enough of your name last night," Naruto says sexily grinning.

 _Oh God, no..._

"Umm uh.." I start awkwardly, _Way to go, Sasuke_ "have you seen my phone?" I ask and walk to him to get my cup coffee.

"Oh yeah, It´s here" he says and digs the pocket on the apron and gives me my phone.

"Thanks." I state and start to get to my normal bastard self, sip by sip.

Then I watch as the blond goes through some cabinets and by the time I have finished my coffee he comes to me.

"What´s that for?" I ask as he takes my arm.

"So you can call me," he simply states and is finished writing in no time.

Then he gets me to the door and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day at work, S´skeeh," he whispers huskily into my ear and opens the door so I can walk out of the apartment.

By the time I´m at the street I remember my arm and look at it to see writing:

" _Had best night ever, even though my ass´s sore as fuck, it was worth it- 041-609-8033 Call me and we can do this again ;) Naruto"_

Oh god, my life is ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

Running down the street, buttoning my miss buttoned shirt and dodging people. Best Saturday work morning ever. I end up on traffic lights. The Uchiha company building is right over the crosswalk. Looking up at the building I can see my offices windows and dark shadow behind them. CRAP. Is it whether Itahci or Sakura, I´ll be dead.

The lights turn green and I run right away into the building and all the way to the elevator and push 65 button to get to my office floor. The annoying elevator music makes me feel sick, it´s like waiting for your judgement of the way you´ll die, will you be tortured or thrown off a cliff.

The elevator reaches my floor and my heart is beating out of my chest. I walk to my office door, trying to dodge all those stares I get from all the employees. I take big inhale and open the door. Currently Sakura is sitting on my desk, hands folded and mad look in her eyes. Yes, I´m going to die.

"Uchiha Sasuke, where were you last night?" She spits at me the second I close the door.

"I was out, somewhere where I wouldn´t crash to you."

And immediately we start arguing over the tiniest thing, our marriage is doomed if it some day will happen.

"Sasuke! You do realise our wedding is in two months..." she starts.

"YES! Yes I do realise and it´s something that should not happen!"

"Sweetie, please don´t fuck with me no.."

"Don´t worry, I wasn´t going to, not now, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Seriously Sasuke, I saved you from Itachi, he´s not going to yell at you, but neither am I. Oh.. and I also got you the day off, so please come home, so we can talk without Itachi´s secretary eavesdropping us."

She walks over me and tries to kiss me and of course I dodge it.

"Honey, don´t be like that,"

"I´m not honey, sweetie, darling, love or any other lovey dovey shit. And nor am I your incoming husband, how hard is it to get that into that thick forehead of yours?" I say and step away from her.

"Now Serious Sasuke, I have my limits and you are close on crossing one. I can deal with your old schooled thing with sex after marriage and stuff, but don´t be so rude to your wife!" Sakura says raising her voice a bit.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura" I say and shake my head, she really is getting on my nerves, "I am not old schooled, not at all. Actually last night I had God damn great of a fuck and what made it even better was that it wasn´t you," I say and smirk at her cruelly.

"Wha... Sasuke!" she says and grabs my shirt and tears its two top buttons off revealing my chest which is apparently full of hickeys.

"That´s enough! Sakura get your hands off him and go home, don´t wait for him to come there tonight either," Itachi says from the door.

"But Itachi-san...!" she starts.

"In this building it´s Itachi-sama to you Miss Haruno-san"

"But Sasuke. Look at him! His chest! Some nasty woman has been doing these..."

"If I´m honest, its wasn´t a woman. I wouldn´t willingly go near to your kind" I say and smirk at her and see how her eyes widen.

"Sasuke-" Itachi starts with warning tone.

"Oh Sasuke-SweetHoneyBunnyFluffy-" Sakura starts and tries to stop crying and instead laugh...

"Stop it already" ...but is interrupted by Itachi.

"But Sasuke-sweetie, you don´t do men. I´m the only one for you and you know it."

"No you´re not and no I don´t know."

"Sakura, NOW!" Itachi yells at her.

"Fine, but Sasuke when you come home, I´ll be ready and give you some forgiving," she says and winks at me. I shiver in disgust.

She walk out of the door and Itachi slams it shut.

"So Sasuke, was he hot?" the older raven says and steps closer to the centre of the room.

"Yes" the answer slips out before I get to think of it. Fuck.

"Well, forget it," Itachi says and sits down on a black leather sofa," you know that you need to marry Sakura because that´s what our fathers promised six years ago."

"I have no desire for her." I snap.

"Do you have any desire to any woman?" he looks up at me.

"... Yes?" I say and try to turn away. Good, now is the right time to question your sexuality, way to go again.

"Don´t ask me. And don´t try to avoid eye contact in conversation this serious. Sasuke, you really need to understand that I´m sorry for forcing you to this, but I have no desire on being the head of this company and that leaves the pest for you. And the head of the company is automatically the heir of the family and that requires wife. Best would be if the wife is from other company or is already in rich elite what gives good picture of us to the outside world. And if you notice any desires to men coming upwards I recommend to bury them now and concentrate on this case."

"I have no desire on men" or do I? I mean he was pretty hot moaning my name and begging for more... WAIT! WAIT WHAT!?

"Otouto, please don´t lie to me or yourself. All you need to do is: Marry, Impregnate, Get a new heir, a son so it will be new head of the company. Only three tasks plus some kissing, fucking and public display of affection, meetings with parents, friends, actually even getting friends. And no fucks outside the relationship. Got it?"

"Yeah,Yeah I get it. Not that I´m willing to do so. Anyway, Aniki, what did you have to me to do today as a punishment for being late?"

"I´ll go get Deidara for that," he says and excites the room.

Oh Fucking Fuck, I actually hope Itachi would have personally killed me and not his secret, explosion-loving, boyfriend. God damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

I drop down to my offices sofa and sigh. Seriously, what´s wrong with me? Why did I say he was hot? Why did Itachi say I was lying to myself? I´m not lying, I´m not a fucking queer! Where the hell is my whiskey stash. I dig the sofa and find it empty.

"Fuck, do I need to go buy some..." I say while I walk to the door. I try to grab the door knob but the door opens itself.

"What are you doin´, un?" the blonde asks.

"Go away Deidara." I say trying to push him from my way.

"Not happenin´ lil´-Uchiha, un" he pinches my cheek. I slap his hand away.

"Bad lil´-Uchiha, bad. You can´t just come and slap the company`s head´s secretary, un"

"More like a fuck buddy..." I mumbled.

"What did you say, un?! Now lil´-Uchiha-chan, we´re gonna have your punishment," he says smirking and drags me back to the couch, "and we´re gonna talk,un! Yay!" and hee shoots his hands up in the air.

Oh god, this can´t be anything good.

"Okay, I was going to do some funny explosions and something like that, but Itachi-sama told to do `safe indoors´shit, so..."

None of Deidara´s punishments seem like punishment, but he´s devil in disguise, he has the ability to turn the most innocent thing to pure torture.

"Hey! I want to try to braid your hair, un! I´ll-"

"NO! You won´t touch my hair" I say and shoot a warning look to him.

He slaps the back of my head:"You are no fun, un!"

"Well i´m sorry that I don´t want my head to explode."

"You´re so boring, un. Anyway, Itachi-sama told me that you we´re out partyin´last night. So, was he hot,un?" he goes srtaight to the subject.

"Kind of... wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! He told you I was ´partyin´?"

"Yup, un"

"He said nothing about another man...?"

"There was no need to, un"

"How did you guess...?" I look at him horrified.

"Well, your shirt is wide open shoving your bare chest with all those hickeys, and you just corrected me right, un"

Well, fuck. It´s Deidara and I should have known this. But I can always deny everything or make some random excuse... but again, it´s Deidara and he´ll never stop unless I tell the truth. Sigh. Well, I was gonna die anyway...

"What happened last night is none of your business." I answer extremely bastard-y tone in my voice.

"No need to get mad, un. Lil´-Uchiha got laid, so what, un. But still, was he hot, un?"

"Yeah, I guess... for a man, I mean," good save Sasuke, could almost have worked.

"Hahaha! You´re funny, un. So how did he look, un" Deidara started to get excited, "What was the color of his hair, un? What about eyes, un? Ooh, was he muscular, un, tall, un, more sexy or cute, unn, Oh my! Was he screamer? Which one were you, un!?" he was jumping in his seat.

"Enough already! "

"So how did he look, un?"

How did he look? Average height, still shorter than me. Tanned and bit of muscle all over the body, HOT. Gorgeous hips and perfect round ass, shoving collarbones covered in hickeys made by me. Beautiful face, cheekbones and cheeks with whisker like marks, and kissable lips, beautiful blue eyes, can´t decide what describes them best; sapphire, ocean or cloudless sky. And that sunny bright blond hair...

"-suke! Lil´-Uchiha! Hey Sasuke!" Deidara yells and waves his hand in front of my face.

"Stop that already!" I slap his hand away.

"Well stop spacing out, un!" he says and slaps the back of my head.

"Stop it or I´ll hide all your hair products and explosions" I growl at him.

"Calm down lil´-Uchiha. So are you gonna tell me how he did look, un?" he leans closer to me and

I lean further away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, umm, he had blond hair, and blue eyes and..."

"Oh my god! Lil´-Uchiha! I didn´t know I was your type, un! Just don´t hit on me when Itachi-sama´s around.." he says and winks at me playfully.

"No you´re not my type, oh yeah, he had kind of muscular body and tanned skin, and.. and whisker like marks, on cheeks,"

"Oh, that sounds HOT! Did you get his number,un? When are you gonna meet again, un? Will you-"

"No, no and no. You seem to have forgotten that fact that I have a fiance-" I interup him.

"Well, yeah, un. But that doesn´t stop true love, un! And what`s that on your arm-" he says and hugs me so I can´t breathe.

"What the hell! What love? Fuck there is no love, I don´t know his last name nor address nor number-!"

"But lil`-Uchiha`s arm-"

" Deidara!" I got really frustrated on him "you´ll have to stop wtaching those soap operas all the time, You´re not Itachi`s house wife! You two aren´t even married or engaged like me! But at least you had a chance to choose your love!" I yell at him, throw him to the floor and burst out of the office.

I go straight to the elevator and out of the building With Deidara and Itachi yelling for me to stop.

I rush in the middle of all the people and have no idea where I´m going.

At some time I slow down and try too look for some sign to tell where I am. Then I see light blue-ish gray building with glass balconies. That´s odd, this place seems familiar. I wander bit around the building until I hear someone calling my name.

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" I hear cheery voice calling. Where is that person? I look around and see no one.

"Sasuke, up here!" The voice call again.

I look up and in one of the balconies is hot tanned blond smoking cigarette, dripping water and wearing only a towel around his gorgeous hips.

Oh crap. Why does everybody want to ruin my day all over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

I blink. No, no this isn`t happening.

"Hey Sasuke! You cocky bastard look up!"

And that`s what makes me realize that there`s no way out of this situation, so I look up. And there he is, body wet from shower and the water sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hn.."

"Whacha doin` here? Missed me?" he says up from the balcony with foxy voice.

"I ran away from Itachi" not a lie, but why am I telling him this?

"Who`s that? Your wife?" Naruto asks playfully.

"No, my brother. My fiancee`s different case compared to him" seriously, why AM I telling him this?

"Oh..." I see his disappointed face. " Well, you wanna come in and hide from him, hm?" he asks and tries to cheer his voice up.

Why would I go into his apartment again? And why would he want me to come anyway. Yeah I understand that he had amazing night, `cause so did I- Wait. No, no I did not. I was drunk. It doesn`t count. Of course he would use it as an opportunity to jump me again, which I wouldn`t mind- NO! I would mind, he`s a man. I´m straight. I don`t do men. And I have a one Bitch-of-a-fiancee, who means less to me than that one hot one night stand up there- Well Fuck. So if I did go into his apartment I could have amazing sex, even though I hate to admit it I liked it, or nothing happened. And if I didn`t go, Itachi`s body guards would get me.

"Okay... I`ll come. " I say little hesitantly.

"Great! My apartment number`s nine ***** , if you don`t remember!" He cheers with cheery voice and big smile across his face.

"Right..." I mumble. I still have time to escape, but I don`t.

:

:

:

"Come in Sexy" he says and opens the door for me.

"Please, don`t call me that" I say as I walk past him into his apartment that currently smells like cigarettes and ramen. Does he seriously eat that?

"Well sorry that I thought that you would like it." he walks to the kitchen where I follow him.

"Have you eaten anything after you left?" he asks as he sits down and starts to eat his ramen. Disgusting.

"No-" is all I get to say.

"Well then, umm, do you want ramen?" Naruto asks as he passes the ramen cup to me.

"No thanks. How can you eat that garbage anyway?"

"Wha-! NO! Ramen`s not garbage! It`s the most amazing food in the world. Teme, don`t you dare to insult my friends!" he yells at me and points his chopsticks into my direction,

"Hn, only a dobe would call food their friend."

"Teme!"

"Dobe, stop yelling already," I snap at him.

"Stop calling me dobe, Teme!" he snaps back.

"Only if you stop acting as one"

"Teme! Do you want something to eat or not?"

"I could eat you"

Whoa, where the hell did THAT come from. What the fuck Sasuke?!

"Oh..." Naruto is bit surprised, who wouldn`t be? "OH?" he wiggles his eyebrows as he realizes what I accidentally said. He walks to me still only his towel on. Damn you Sasuke, you need to learn to shut your mouth.

He looks at me with lustful eyes. "Well, Mr. Uchiha, how do you want your meal?" he asks with voice dripping sex. God, I am NOT getting hard on of his voice, I have my pride!

He leans over me and licks my neck and moves his hands on my sides and shoulders and slides them down my chest. I`m totally frozen because of his sexy acts.

"Mr. Uchiha, aren`t you feeling hot in that suit jacket of yours?" he whispers into my ears as he starts to take the jacket off. Then I realize what`s happening.

"Hey, get off of me," I shake him off and step back.

"But Mr. Uchiha said he wanted to eat me. Why stop now?" he looks at me with sexy version of puppy-eyes. How`s that even possible?

"Look, Naruto, I didn`t come here for sex, I could get plenty of that without running away from my brother." yeah... that doesn`t mean I want any of it...

"You mean that fiancee of yours, don`t you?" he asks as he looks down his feet.

"Eh... Ye-yeah, her..." ew, I would never-

"But why aren´t you there with her?" he starts to sound offended and annoyed. "If you could get some from her every other second, why aren`t you there screwing her? Why are you here with me, hm?"

"I.. uh.."

Comprehension suddenly shone from his face. "You don`t like it." the blond said quietly. "Oh my god! You don`t like it! That`s why!" He looks at me with goofy grin.

"Hey, don`t make your own conclusions!"

"But you don`t! Admit it already, Mr. Uchiha" he starts to seduce me again.

"There`s nothing to admit"

"Tell me, Mr. Uchiha, is it the person or the sex, that you don`t like" he whispered into my ear.

Which is it? I really hate Sakura from the bottom of my heart and would never touch her that way, she disgusts me. I`m straight. I`m pretty sure that I would hate it too...

"Ne, Mr. Uchiha? Want to see who is better, she or me?" he whispers seductively and lowers his towel.

Fuck.

Don`t get boner. Don`t get boner. Don`t ge-

Damn it.

I have no control over my own actions and my mind is blank, but I find myself kissing passionately that hot blond.

"Ne ne, Mr. Uchiha, You really wanna give it a try, hm" he says teasingly with husky voice.

We kiss again. Lips pressed against other. I push him against the wall and his hands find their way to my hair while I bite his neck and create new hickeys. He moans my name breathlessly. "Sha- Ahh- Skeeh" he moans into my ear. His voice makes my cock twitch and I can hardly breathe. I lick his collarbone as he buries his finger deeper into my hair. Something hard is poking my thigh. I look down and realize it`s Naruto`s fully erected cock. Fuck. I feel how my own erection starts to grow again. "Damn you, Sas`ke, don`t just stop like that" Naruto complains.

Well fuck, to hell with it!

I grab the blond under his knees and take him bridal style to the bedroom.

* * *

 *** 9 ↔ ninetails, like Kyuubi (nine in japanese)**

 **AN: I wrote this long time ago and am very sorry for the way it is written. So unrealistic.**

 ** _Please check out my other stories and BIO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I can´t spell.**

* * *

Fuck. Not again. This is not how it was supposed to happen. Not like this. Not on this bed. Just no.

How do I always end up in this situation.

The blond, Naruto, is on top of me. Sleeping of course. And he has strong grip of me. Propably to keep me there. Great. Now I can´t move and go home.

But maybe it´s better if I don´t go. I would have to face Sakura and Itachi. No thank you. Especially after this hot round of sex I had- NO.

Not this again. Why do I keep coming back to this.

Everyone and thing wants to ruin my life. Itachi. Sakura, yeah, totally Sakura. Deidara. My father. And now this idiot blond

Why me? Why do I ask that question so often?

I look at the late afternoon sky. Did we really do it with all drapes open? He clearly ha so shame.

He breathes steadily with his head on top of my shoulder. Doesn´t look so comfortable. And how can he sleep when it´s not even six o´clock yet.

But if he was awake he would propablt be pleading for more, which wouln´t be surprise because I have talent- No. Stop thinking.

I shake my head, trying to get my mind clear. I really should leave. By now Sakura is furious, I ust know it. And of course Itachi is waiting for me so he can enjoy the show.

After too many minutes of struggle, I get out of the blond´s grip and out of the bed so I can put on my clothes and leave. When I reach the kitchen to grab something really quickly, ´cause he left me really hungry- Stop thnking – the doorbell rings.

Shit. I´m fucked. I need to get out, but there´s someone coming to th apartment. And the blond´s asleep. I could just leave and not let anyone inside, but that would be weird. Do I really have to kill my pride too?

The doorbell ring again. Someone knock on the door and shouts through it:" Naruto! Let me in you idiot!"

Well at least I´m not the only one calling the blond idiot. But should I let the persión in? Oh well, I´ll never be here again and I´m leaving anyway.

Once the door is even a bit open the shouting is on again.

"Finally! Took you long anough Na-" Then the brunet sees me "Hey! You´re not Naruto. Wheres he? Who are you? What are you doing here?."

"Could you stop and let me leave?"

"Wow wow wow! Now, you! You´re not going anywhere before I know Naruto´s alive!"

"He is. Now let me go."

"But who-!"

"Kiba! Stop yelling!" Great. Now the idiot is awake. Thank you very much.

"There you are buddy!" this Kiba person shouts and slams the door closed, great, and runs to the blond.

"Where did you think I´d be? This is my apartment after all."

"Yeah , I know. But this guy opened the door. Who´s he anyway?" Kiba said and pointed at me. Apparently I´m never having the chance to leave.

"Oh, yeah, that´s Sasuke. He kept me company before you came here." Naruto smiles at me and I glare back. What an idiot.

"Ew! Naruto! I don´t want to hear."

"But I didn´t even say anything."

"No, you didn´t, but your face did. Seriously? In the middle of the day and you knew I was coming over."

"Yeah, but I kinda forgot"

That´s it. I´ll leave now before I kill them. Before I move even a bit Naruto takes my hand.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you leaving?"

"I am. Now let me go"

"I had fun. Could you come over again?"

"No"

"But, why not? I know you had good time too" he whispered to my ear. "Naruto! Ew, stop that!" why do both of the have to yell?

"No, I did not-"

"You so did! You don´t fake it like that-"

"I´m not a woman, I don´t have to g´fake it-"

"So you had good tim-!"

"No. You idiot. Stop this and let me leave, I have work."

"But you went to work when you left this morning-"

"Yeah, and I should still be there. Now could you just-"

"Where do you work? Or could I come over? I had really good time, I just need to-"

"Could you stop-"

"At least give me your number"

Should I? I could just give my friends´s number- Wait, I have none. I could just make up one but that doesn´t sound appeling.

"Okay, but I´m in a hurry"

"Great! Thank you! Kiba get me a pen!" the brunet went to to find a pen and I could hear him mumble something.

"Sasuke, you´re amazing, thanks"

"Here´s the pen and stop being gross, I´m still here" Kiba gave me the pen so I could give Naruto my number.

"Wher-"

"My arm´s okay. I wrote to yours so it´s just fair" he smiled at me brightly.

Once I was done I just left.

My life is so fucked up. Why me?

* * *

 **AN: I should be writing an analysis and a paper for school, but I wrote this. And I totally could have updated Kyohi, but I have zero ideas how to continue, as always.**

 **I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **Please check out my bio and Tumblr: hi-im-pandaa**

 **Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why am I updating this again?**

 **I just wanted to come and talk about the reviews. I got one that said: _"_ _The only ones in denial are you disgusting f***. Kill yourself."_ I laughed at this. **

**I take this person doesn´t like the pairing and had read 5 chapters and reviewed my shitty fic. Life is crazy. And it´s very funny ´cause I actually am in denial, but I don´t think we´re talking about the same thing. Anyway, this review was deleted before I saw it but I got the email and it was from a guest so I´m sad I couldn´t answer it so I decided to write short chapter.**

 **If you recognize that review as yours please contact me I´d like to talk.**

 **And enjoy this short thing, bye.**

* * *

I walk on the streets, avoiding my own toughts and the idea of going back to work. Not tha it really matters because I own part of the company.

If I go back to work, Itachi would be there. But if I go home Sakura will be there. I have no idea how she always gets in. I get it, we´re engaged but I´m not ready to live with her. It´s not like I chose her.

So at work I´ll be made fun of and at home I´ll be yelled at, maybe.

Or I could go to a hotel, it´s not like money is a problem. But I don´t have my wallet with me. Why now?

Somehow I end up in front of my apartment building. Not a regular, it´s the expensive kind where you pay way too much for your hue apartment.

So, to home it is.

The hall is empty, as always, rich people don´t have enough time apart from counting their money. I rarely see my neighbors exiting their apartments.

Stepping in the elevator, I can see it´s been cleaned the sixth time this week. And I´m probably the only one using it and I don´t leave any kind of clutter behind so there´s nothing to clean up.

When the elevator finally reaches my floor I have gone through too many scenarios of my fiance yelling at me and crying because of some stupid made up things.

In front of my apartment door I take deep breaths and prepare for the worst. I open my door with the key that to my surprise was in my pocket. There´s no one waiting for me in the hall. Maybe she´s in the living room. Or worse, the bedroom. I go through my maybe too big apartment to find no one. I´m alone at home. For once. And funny thing is that it´s my own apartment and I pay for it and I´m rarely alone there. Itachi and Deaidara are there too often and so is Sakura. I never have peace. But now I have.

First thing I do is obviously strip. I´m alone so there are no unpleasant people commenting on my body or nudity.

Then I go and shower, I did have some awesome sex some hours ago. I should stop thinking of him. And the fact that I gave my number to him.

Why do I do so stupid things with my life. I could have perfect life and no one disturbing it. But I have my asshole brother and his boyfriend and the annoying fiance I didn´t even choose.

It´s like I have no right to my own life. Because everyone else thinks they can do it for me so much better.

I feel like punching a hole into the wall, but I don´t have time to pay for such stupid things that have been caused by me or anyone else. So I settle for leaning me forehead to the cold wall.

After who knows or cares long time, I get out and put on my comfortable sweats and go get something to eat. I put some pre-cooked meal in the microwave and go find my phone.

I rarely have any missed calls or new messages so I´m obviously surprised once I see the one single message from unknown number.

"hey sasuke! pls say kiba didnt scare you off. but youre not that kind of person right? enough of that. anyway I tought if youd be interested in meeting me tomorrow when its okay to you. I try to not be awkward but I just made this awkward great. pls answer and lets talk some n´more kay. bye.

-naruto"

That idiot could not write.

Should he answer?


End file.
